garnet
by pindanglicious
Summary: perjalanan jauhnya dari plymouth (harusnya) tidak sia-sia. [england ・ nyo!spain] [au]


Dua jam lewat seperempat itu terkikis waktu perjalanan dari Plymouth ke Frigiliana di dalam pesawat.

Arthur bisa bernapas lega ketika dia sudah menapaki setapak jalan—namanya tertera seperti pada peta; Calle Ermita—, tapi dia tetap berdiri di sana. Kakinya yang dilapisi sepatu pantofel hitam belum mau bergerak sesuai kehendak otak.

Arthur menengadah. Membiarkan udara sore menerpa dua belah pipinya yang tirus. Biner hijaunya memandangi tembok putih bangunan-bangunan yang menghimpit jalan—membentuk gang-gang kecil. (Dan hilir mudik kelopak ungu bugenvil liar yang disibak angin tak luput dari atensinya.)

Rumah demi rumah ditelaah. Arthur tidak mencari yang kusen jendelanya tergores atau ditumbuhi lumut, atau yang kacanya terbuka. Dia merogoh saku celana, kemudian memandang secarik kertas berisikan alamat yang tertera.

Nomor dua puluh empat. Galar jendelanya dipenuhi tanaman liar merambat.

(Arthur menemukan destinasi perjalanan panjangnya.)

* * *

 **garnet**

 **disclaimer** **  
** **hetalia & nyotalia series © himaruya hidekazu** **  
** **fanfiction © pindanglicious**

 **saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

 **warning: ficlet, alternative universe, nyotalia**

 **sum:** _perjalanan jauhnya dari plymouth (harusnya) tidak sia-sia._

* * *

Arthur memerhatikan tangan-tangan berjari lentik Carmen yang berkutat dengan rangkaian bunga, menganggurkan cangkir tehnya yang sudah separuh kosong, setengah jam setelah ia duduk di meja makan milik wanita itu.

Dia perlu waktu lima menit untuk menunggu di lawang pintu masuk, sebelum Carmen benar-benar menyembul dari jendela dengan wajah terheran-heran, kemudian menyambut kedatangannya dengan jamuan sederhana. Ini terlalu mendadak. Arthur sama sekali tidak mengabarinya barang satu kata pun.

Carmen belum juga membuka mulut. Tetapi sore itu bukan sore yang membosankan—mungkin karena Carmen terjaga dari rutinitas _siesta_ -nya, atau salah satu sebabnya adalah _mood_ Arthur yang jarang-jarang membaik dari biasanya.

Empat tahun kemarin berlalu namun Carmen tidak berubah. (Cantiknya, terutama.) Bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik; irisnya yang sehijau zaitun; pipinya yang ranum. Dan ah, ini kali pertama Arthur melihat rambut wanita itu tergerai dari sanggulnya. Bergelombang, nyaris mencapai pinggang. Sesekali Carmen menyematkan anak-anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga, sesekali lagi ada angin yang menerbangkan helai halus itu dari balik jendela. Arthur tak pernah bosan memandanginya. Dia sempurna, pokoknya begitu.

Carmen mengulas segaris senyum pada tamu jauhnya. Dia menghentikan sejenak kegiatan tangan-tangannya di atas meja. Rangkaian kembang mawarnya sudah nyaris sempurna. Perempuan darah Andalusia itu menyesap satu kali cairan kopinya sebelum bicara.

"Jadi? Siapa orang sabar yang membawamu sampai sini?"

Carmen teringat seorang asal Perancis berambut gondrong dan berjenggot halus, kawan lamanya dan Arthur. Tak mungkin kemenakannya—Lovino—yang mau berpusing-pusing melayani Arthur sampai sini.

"Aku sendiri. Sempat tersasar di selasar Olivo, tahu?" sangkal si tuan pirang setengah mendengus. Carmen terkesiap mendengarnya. "Rumah-rumah di sini nyaris sama semua dengan tembok-tembok putihnya." Dia menerawang ke arah luar jendela, menemukan banyak hunian berdinding putih di samping dan di seberang. Panoramanya apik dan begitu cantik, namun mulutnya enggan melontar pujian.

"Kau bisa naik taksi dari bandara melewati San Sebastián. Ah, jangan bilang kau berjalan tanpa kendaraan?"

"Aku naik bus. Mereka menurunkanku di Cervantes," Arthur menggeram, berpura-pura kesal. Dia membunyikan ruas-ruas jari tangan.

Carmen tertawa kecil. Arthur menyambar kepingan biskuit Marie di atas pisin dan mencelupnya ke dalam teh. Carmen tidak membeli sherry hari ini, tetapi jamuan teh melatinya adalah yang paling enak sedunia bagi Arthur. Jadwal _afternoon tea time-_ nya masih terlaksana; dia harus berterima kasih padanya nanti. Gigi-giginya mulai sibuk mengunyah dan gerak peristaltik kerongkongannya sudah terasa. Manis di lidah masih tersisa. Arthur mengambil keping kue keringnya yang kedua.

Carmen meraih gunting untuk memotong tangkai bunga yang dipikirnya terlalu panjang. Meja oak bundar itu diisi oleh suara benda mati yang mereka gerakkan—dan bunyi tetes air di atas atap terdengar bersahut-sahutan dari luar.

Dua pasang mata hijau itu saling berpandangan.

Hujan di negeri ini bukan sebuah kelaziman. Langit Frigiliana yang kelabu itu airnya sudah tumpah. Carmen membalikkan badan untuk menengok ruas jendela, menghela napas lega karena semua jemuran sudah diangkatnya tiga puluh menit sebelum Arthur bertamu.

Si pria Inggris tidak berkedip memandang guyuran basah di luar rumah.

"Berapa sering hujan turun di daerah sini?" tanyanya penasaran dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Telunjuknya bergerak naik turun mengetuk permukaan meja dengan tempo selaras dengan suara tetes air dari ujung keran wastafel di seberang counter dapur.

Wanita berambut _brunette_ panjang di hadapannya mendongak. Ia memasukkan rangkaian bunga yang selesai ke dalam kardus di sampingnya, kemudian mematik senyum simpul.

"Hampir tidak pernah. Kecuali saat kau datang," guraunya seraya mengambil satu tangkai baru.

Yang lebih muda mendengus.

"Kau benci hujan?"

Carmen menaikkan satu alisnya. Mencoba menangkap maksud dari pertanyaan tersebut.

"Tidak,"

Lalu Arthur tidak berbicara apa lagi setelahnya. Dia melirik kaleng biskuit dan botol wine yang kosong di sudut. Ada beberapa keping memori bermunculan dalam otaknya, dan ia menepisnya jauh. Tentang, empat tahun lalu. Tujuannya mengunjungi kediaman Carmen bukan hanya untuk sekadar bertamu.

Mereka menghela napas panjang sebelum Arthur melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya yang menunjuk pukul enam. Kelopak matanya menyipit.

 _Terlalu cepat kah?_ (Dia baru datang pukul empat lewat lima sore tadi.)

"Maaf aku belum bisa bicara banyak denganmu hari ini, Arthur," Carmen menyambung dialog mereka yang sempat lama dijeda, menyudahi pekerjaan ringannya untuk dilanjutkan nanti. Ia mengangkat teko, menambahkan lagi air teh ke dalam cangkir sang tamu. " _Ooh,_ _gracias por visitarme,"_ tambahnya diiringi cengiran lebar.

Arthur mengukir senyum tipis.

"Kupikir kau akan mengusirku,"

"Tidak. Kecuali kalau kau adalah Gilbert yang mendobrak pintu masuk rumahku dengan sepatu _boots_ -nya,"

Wanita itu tergelak kecil, setelahnya, ia membenahi sisa-sisa pekerjaan yang masih tercecer di meja. Gaun putihnya dipenuhi kelopak merah mawar. Carmen menaruh guntingnya ke dalam laci counter. Dia bergeming sebentar, kemudian mengerjap ketika ekor matanya melirik jam dinding di sudut seberang.

Arthur menatap dua lensa mata senada itu lama-lama sebelum ia berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan menghampiri.

"Arth—"

"Carmen, kembalilah padaku."

.

.

.

Hening.

Hanya terdengar bunyi hujan menderas dari luar dan denting jarum jam dinding.

Kalimat yang terlontar lewat separuh bisikan itu terasa bagai tamparan; dalam sekejap Carmen membungkam. Ia menatap Arthur tak percaya; mata-matanya melebar ketika mulutnya tak bisa berkata. Wanita Andalusia itu meneguk saliva. Mereka saling terdiam untuk sementara, sampai si lelaki Britania meraih tangan berjari-jari lentik milik sang lawan bicara ke dalam genggamnya.

Topik obrolan mereka berputar sembilan puluh derajat.

Carmen terkekeh lemah. Rambut cokelat bergelombangnya bergoyang saat ia menggelengkan kepala. Dia melepas genggaman itu dengan halus.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaubicarakan, Arthur,"

(— _dasar kau pendusta_.)

Empat tahun berlalu. Dan Arthur masih menantikannya sampai sekarang. Pria itu memandangnya pahit dan ia memalingkan wajahnya jauh-jauh dari sorot lawan bicaranya yang begitu intimidatif.

Gigi-gigi Arthur saling beradu. Dia merogoh saku jasnya sebelum melanjutkan bicara ketika bidam hijau di seberang memancar binar lirih.

Arthur tak banyak bicara lagi selain membuka tutup kotak yang disodorkannya di hadapan Carmen. Wanita itu menahan napas kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin berpisah denganmu. Cincinmu yang kusimpan ini jadi buktinya," ungkapnya dengan sorot mata tajam yang menggelap dari balik tundukan kepala. Arthur meraih tangan-tangan mungil berkulit halus milik Carmen, menggenggamnya erat, sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan perceraian itu."

Kalimat repetisinya menggaung di udara.

Seperti bunyi gemuruh petir-petir kecil yang didengarnya saat ini; Arthur begitu sulit ditebak.

Dia bahkan tidak mengabari rencana kehadirannya dari Plymouth. Pasalnya lelaki itu bukan Gilbert yang terang-terangan berkoar tentang rencana apa saja di otaknya.

"Arthur—"

"Aku ingin kita seperti dulu,"

Tuan rupawan asal negeri Inggris itu membungkamnya dengan dialog bernada pahit. Carmen kembali melebarkan mata hijau terangnya. Dia bisa merasakan lengannya yang bergetar, seperti dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa dihimpit tulang rusuk.

Kebersamaan mereka di Cervantes cuma serpihan kenangan belaka. (Sebelum malapetaka itu tiba.)

"Beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskannya, Arthur,"

Carmen menarik seulas senyum gamang, pandangan matanya seperti padang hijau yang kosong. Ia meraih dua belah pipi pria itu, membingkainya dan mengusap kulitnya halus-halus.

" _Es muy tarde, mi tesoro,_ " bisiknya. "Tapi aku masih sangat menyayangimu, Arthur. Sangat,"

Carmen mengakhiri dialognya dengan pelukan erat. Mungkin yang terakhir. Iris emerald bening milik si tuan pirang melebar besar-besar.

Ada cincin lain yang tersemat pada jari manis wanita itu—entah sejak kapan.

.

.

.

 _Francis datang kepadanya jauh lebih dulu sebelum Arthur._

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 _*es muy tarde: it's too late  
_


End file.
